


oh my god, fine, just calm down

by corvidConstellation



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: FANDOM Era, Fluff, Gen, Nail Polish, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidConstellation/pseuds/corvidConstellation
Summary: Awsten takes a little too long coming back from the gas station, and Jawn gets the feeling that his suspicion is warranted.AKA the one where Awsten buys a copious amount of nail polish
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington & Otto Wood, Awsten Knight & Jawn Rocha, Awsten Knight & Jawn Rocha & Geoff Wigington & Otto Wood, Lucas Hand & Awsten Knight & Jawn Rocha & Geoff Wigington & Otto Wood
Kudos: 18





	oh my god, fine, just calm down

**Author's Note:**

> posting this to stay relevant dont @ me

He’d been onto Awsten from the beginning, but every second that they wait in the bus for him to come out from the gas station makes him more and more confident in his suspicion that Awsten has some bullshit planned.

There was something about how excited Awsten was to stop and how he seemed - for once - to be fine without asking anyone and everyone to keep him company. Jawn kept an eye on him as he went in to buy a new hairbrush (since Otto stole his and then broke it on his curls), but he hadn’t been curious enough to follow Awsten across the store.

“Should I go get him?” Lucas asks.

“No,” Jawn says. “He’ll be back.”

“Did you see him coming?” Geoff asks.

“I saw the look on his face,” Jawn says, narrowing his eyes at the bus door. “He’s planning something.”

Lucas makes a face, and begins asking, “Like wh-”

Awsten bursts through the bus door before he can finish. “Okay, okay, I’m here! Sorry. We can go now.”

There’s a beat of silence before Lucas sighs and turns around and pulls out his phone to text the driver.

“Sorry,” Awsten says, but the grin on his face kinda negates the apology.

“What did you buy?” Jawn asks, glancing down at the plastic bag in his hands.

For a moment, Jawn worries that Awsten’s face is gonna split open with how widely he smiles.

“You’re creeping me out,” Jawn says.

“C’mere dude,” Awsten says, walking past him and towards one of the counters next to the bus’s refrigerator. He puts the bag down and then reaches in with one hand, and holds up a handful of…

“Did you hold up the entire tour bus just so you could buy nail polish?” Jawn asks, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s, like, ten bottles. How much did that cost you?” Geoff asks as he glances over Awsten’s shoulder.

“The reward of seeing my entire band with painted nails is going to be well worth the investment,” Awsten says.

Geoff blinks and reels backward. “I didn’t agree to that!”

“Don’t be a pussy! It’s fucking 2019, men can wear nail polish,” Awsten says.

“I—” Geoff swallows. “I need my nails short for guitar.”

“So? You can have short painted nails.”

Geoff screws up his face but he doesn’t try to come up with another excuse, which is a good sign that Awsten is winning this fight, so Jawn decides to cut in. “Dude,” Jawn says, “you can’t just force people to do what you want.”

“I’m not forcing anyone to do anything,” Awsten says indignantly. “I’m just very persuasive, and it’ll be a fun group activity. You’re just being a fuckin’ downer. Watch this- Lucas! Can I paint your nails pretty please?”

Lucas looks up from his phone. “Well, wait until we get on the highway first, but yeah.”

Awsten raises his eyebrows at Jawn.

“This is peer pressure,” Jawn says. “And it’s kinda a dick move, man.”

“I just wanted to do something fun,” Awsten says. His face drops some of the giddy excitement that had been lingering. “I’m not blackmailing you or anything, I just wanted to paint my friends’ nails pretty colors. You can go whenever you want.”

And… fuck, alright. Awsten brought out the kicked-puppy look, and intentional or not, it is an effective guilt trip mechanism. Sure enough it has Jawn thinking. Would it really be that bad at all to have colorful nails? It’s definitely not permanent, and the only people who would have issues with it would be the kind of people to avoid anyway.

Jawn looks up at Geoff, whose face is similarly twisted up in thought. “I will if you will,” he says.

Jawn sighs and nods.

“I meant it,” Awsten says tentatively. “I’m not that much of a jerk. You don’t have to.”

“You better give me a good color.”

* * *

Jawn doesn’t know why, but he figured Awsten would pick basic association colors for all of them. Y’know. Red for Jawn to match his hair or something like that.

Instead, Jawn ends up with alternating yellow-and-orange. Yellow on pinky, middle, and thumb, orange on ring and index. Geoff got light blue on all his fingers, but Awsten added a little horizontal stripe of black onto the tips of all of them, and then a dot of white into the center of his thumbs. Lucas is suffering from simple bright pink nails, but seems less concerned with the color and more with how long it’s taking them to dry.

“Can I use my laptop? I need to draft some emails,” Lucas asks.

“No! Just, like, wait,” Awsten says.

“Okay,” Lucas says easily.

“Can I play Mario?” Geoff asks as he flaps his hands in the air in an attempt to get them to dry faster.

“What the fuck did I just say, man?” Awsten asks, sending a glare their way and lifting his brush up so that he doesn’t fuck up Otto’s nails while he diverts his attention. (Otto, for his part, woke up from his nap about three minutes ago but was easily persuaded into participating in the new group activity. His nails are becoming gray-and-purple-vertical-striped at a very slow pace as Awsten meticulously goes over every stripe twice, but only paints each nail with one color at a time so that the polish won’t mix before it dries.)

“Aren’t they dry yet?” Geoff asks. He lifts a finger and taps at his right hand’s index finger.

“Geoff! Stop! Did you smudge it?” Awsten exclaims.

“Uh,” Geoff says guiltily. “Well, no. There’s just a fingerprint.”

“Stop. Touching. It,” Awsten says. He sighs and shakes his head. “You’re all children.”

Jawn is less impatient than the others. For whatever reason, he feels no sense of urgency to regain use of his hands, because all he would do anyway would have been scrolling through twitter. Instead, he raises his glossy nails closer to his eyes and looks at how shiny they are under the light of the bus. They look just as wet as they had when Awsten’s little brush had swiped over them, applying the clear coat. He keeps expecting it to fade, to go back to the matte texture that the actual polish had been, but the topcoat stays glossy. Then, of course, comes the urge to touch, because they look smooth, but he restrains himself. Surely they’ll feel smoother once they’re dried solid, he reasons. And they’ll look nice and even because Awsten really _did_ do a good job on his. There’s a little polish on the edges of his skin, where it raises up around the nail, but Awsten said that it would probably wash off in the sink eventually. Jawn is surprised to say that he’s excited for that; the idea of seeing his nails cleanly painted is sort of alluring.

“Are you gonna do yours?” Otto asks.

“Uh, hell no. I’d fuck it up so bad. No. But I _will_ make Jawn do it,” Awsten says.

 _“Me?”_ Jawn repeats, shocked by this news.

“Well, I can’t paint my own right hand. I’m great at a ton of shit, but not _being ambidextrous._ You’re the only one with steady hands,” Awsten says nonchalantly.

“Why not one of _us?”_ Geoff asks.

“Cause you dumb motherfuckers don’t know shit about nails,” Awsten quips.

“Neither do I,” Jawn says.

“You figured out hair dye. What’s one more gender-ambiguous expression of personality?” Awsten asks.

* * *

  
  


They turn out just as shaky as Jawn’s. Probably more so. There’s polish on his cuticles and on the sides of his fingers (and on Jawn’s thumb, where he tried to wipe it away (unsuccessfully)). But it isn’t particularly uneven, and the color isn’t transparent, so Jawn counts it as a success.

Awsten keeps looking at it, admiring the colors on his hands. It’s multicolor, but Jawn can’t take creative credit for that when Awsten was the one to pick the colors. Both pinkies and thumbs have green with a dot of orange, and then his index and ring fingers are yellow with a dot of pink, and his middle fingers are white with a dot of blue. Now that his own top coat is applied, Awsten seems to be having a considerably difficult time keeping still enough for it to dry out.

“This was more fun when it was Geoff who couldn’t do anything,” Awsten complains.

Geoff barks out a surprised laugh from his bunk.

“Ugh, this sucks,” Awsten says. “Can you browse Twitter for me or something?”

Rolling his eyes, Jawn pulls out Awsten’s phone and puts it up to Awsten’s face for the Face ID (because Awsten’s a piece of shit who changed his password and won’t tell Jawn what it is now). But because he’s a good and loyal friend, he pulls up Awsten’s twitter. He scrolls down the timeline and waits for Awsten’s head to nod every time he finishes reading a tweet before he moves on, and eventually, Jawn stops reading them, just scrolls so that they’re in-frame and then zones out until Awsten nods for the next one.

Instead, he focuses on his thumb, where the yellow nail polish stands out against his skin. It looks almost rubbery, and it makes him think of the kinds of girls who get acrylic nails, whatever the fuck those are. Curiously, he taps his thumbnail against Awsten’s phone case, and blinks in mild surprise when the sensation is… he supposes the way to describe it would be ‘less hollow than usual’.

“This is kinda cool,” Jawn says. “Thanks for buying all the polish.”

“Yeah,” Awsten nods. “I have great ideas.”

“You suck.”

“Go back to scrolling for me, slave.”

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff? from me? unexpected but factually true!!


End file.
